fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Doomkaiser Family
The Doomkaiser Family is a family of powerful mages in the land of Fiore. Although their power and standing in the magical world has decreased over time, they still remain powerful individuals that are still able to request favors directly from the Magic Council. History The Doomkaiser Family was founded over 300 years ago, when Asclepius Doomkaiser, the First Doomkaiser, learned how to use the Lunar Eclipse Eyes from the Svartalfar. Although he betrayed them by locking them in the Lunar Eclipse World with the White Dwarf Star. After returning he taught his children and wife how to wield the eyes through the Right of Passage Ceremony, transforming them into Svartalfar Vanguards, and creating the family. Soon his family branched out to include a select few people to continue on using the Lunar Eclipse Eyes, so his children would have mates to help them teach their children the magic. Eventually after his family grew to considerable size, Asclepius decided they could use their eyes to subordinate the Etherious of Zeref and led an army to do so. However, the Etherious proved to be immune to the effects of the Lunar Eclipse Eyes, and Asclepius was slain by Mard Geer. Demoralized the Doomkaisers fled. This was later revealed to be false however, as Asclepius had discovered the acquired immortality in the Lunar Eclipse World, and wished to vanish from the public eye in order to amass more power and take over Fiore. The next child born after this event was born with the eyes, and with this, the Doomkaisers believed that only children born with the eyes could learn to wield them. Overtime, the number of Doomkaisers capable of wielding the Lunar Eclipse Eyes diminished, leaving Alexander Doomkaiser as the last one born with the eyes, and was immediately chosen to be the next patriarch of the Doomkaiser Family. Jealous, his older cousin, Drake fled the family to train, and unlocked his own Lunar Eclipse Eyes, proving that the eyes could still be accessed by a Doomkaiser not born with the eyes. Malory, Alex's older sister, also left the manor in order to learn how to unlock her own Lunar Eclipse Eyes, unlocking an incomplete version that she can turn off. Overview The Doomkaiser Family is a powerful group of mages, even without the Lunar Eclipse Eyes. All Doomkaisers use the Doomkaiser Style of Shadow Magic, which evolved into a more offensive than supportive magic as less individuals were born with the magic. Every Doomkaiser also has a natural immunity to the Lunar Eclipse Eyes' intimidation feature, even if that set of eyes was trained to cause Etherious to feel fear, and if the individual lacks the Lunar Eclipse Eyes them self. This does not come into effect against the Svartalfar however. Those that can wield the eyes are in a league of their own, using the various other spells it can use to easily outclass other mages. The family is led by a patriarch, who is chosen among the current pool of Doomkaisers capable of wielding the Lunar Eclipse Eyes. As there were no others around his age that could wield the eyes when he was born, Alexander Doomkaiser is currently the heir to the Doomkaiser patriarch position. The position can be challenged by any other Lunar Eclipse Eyes bearer, as Drake Doomkaiser has planned to do since meeting Alex. The position can be taken up by a female however, in which case they will be called the matriarch. Category:Organization Category:Family